


pocky

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game, thank you konoha sarukui and komi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: Akaashi's going to have to come up with the perfect punishment for his seniors but for the moment, he just wants to thank them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	pocky

Akaashi had many expectations when he joined the volleyball club at Fukuroudani Academy. He had expected rigid drills, strict training, and stricter punishment for every mistake you make. He had expected a lot when joining the team of a powerhouse school. He really had _many_ expectations, but he never expected he had joined a circus.

The whole team can only be described as one thing:

Chaos.

Every single one of them.

Akaashi’s in his second year now, and he had high tolerance for every single one of their antics, and he thinks that’s the main reason he had been given the title vice captain. That and the fact that he’s the only one who’s able to keep their captain on his feet.

It’s their monthly party night.

That’s right. _Monthly._ Bokuto had managed to convince the entire team that doing this every month was a good idea and Akaashi had warned him through gritted teeth that their budget is unacceptable lately but Bokuto had shrugged him off and told him _“it’s my last year, ‘Kaashi! I’ll cover what needs to be covered! You should just enjoy it this time!”_ Akaashi’s chest was filled with warmth.

Bokuto may be the personification of idiocy, chaos, a tornado of mixed emotions, but he’s a reliable captain and Akaashi trusts him with his life. It’s at times like this that Akaashi respects him the most.

And it’s also the reason why Akaashi has the biggest, gayest crush on him.

Who _wouldn’t_ fall for Bokuto Koutarou?

Said crush is laughing with Konoha in the corner, something about a show that he watched last night and Akaashi had to tear away the moment Bokuto’s smile begins to plaster on his face. This will not be an easy night for him.

“Man you two are in the opposite side of the room but I’m still able to feel the sexual tension. Don’t you, Komi?” Sarukui comes to him from behind, offering him a can of Coke which he accepts, though he mostly wants to rub his smirk off of his face with it.

“Man and I thought Akaashi would be discreet.” Komi adds and Saru hums next to him. Akaashi takes long gulps of his drink, trying to ignore the way the gas hurts his throat.

“Only Sarukui-san is observant enough to know my feelings.”

“Hey what about me Akaashi! What about your other senpai?”

“So how are you enjoying the party, Saru-san?”

“You can’t just ignore me Akaashi!”

“Man this is the best one yet, I think.”

“Fuck you guys!”

“I’m not playing,” Akaashi laughs in his drink. “I’m leaving soon, actually.” he lies. He won’t leave til Bokuto leaves and Bokuto leaves pretty late. As per usual.

“You never leave early!” Konoha snickers. “You only leave when Bokuto leaves.”

Akaashi lets out a sigh. His seniors are too observant sometimes.

“It’s a silly game.”

“You won’t know it til you try it Akaashi!” Komi joins. The room is quiet now. The chaos died down the moment Saru left with Bokuto to the nearby store. That and the fact that most of the other members had left. There’s only the six of them in the room now. Washio is in the corner tending his wrist which was finger slapped by Bokuto after he lost a game of rock paper scissors and Saru with Bokuto and here he was cornered by Konoha and Komi to play silliest game.

“Yeah and you won’t be paired with anyone weird, the other members left!”

“Are you saying that there are weird members in the team, Konoha-san?”

“C’mon Akaashi. It’s our last party,” Komi pleas.

“Do not throw that card at me.”

“Oh so Bokuto can and we don’t?”

Akaashi sighs again, he did not deserve this at all.

“That wasn’t what I was implying.”

“We’ll help set you up with Bokuto!” Konoha beams as if that was the best thing he has ever said and Akaashi throws him a glare.

“I did not ask for that either.” he replies. “I will win Bokuto-san’s heart myself, thank you.”

“Yeah and how’s that going?” their libero asks, sipping on his Capri-sun.

As usual, Akaashi’s glad that Bokuto’s booming voice filled the room, capturing Komi and Konoha’s attention and he uses the opportunity to run away from them.

“We bought the Pocky sticks! Now will you please tell me why do you need them?” Bokuto asks as he makes his way to sit next to Akaashi and he relishes in the warmth of his captain.

“We have a special game for you Bokuto.” Konoha starts, smirking at Akaashi.

This is not going to be good.

“Oh?!” Bokuto exclaims, vibrating with excitement. “I love games! I’m gonna win!”

“Oh you will, Bokuto.” Saru says in the most provoking tone. Akaashi did not deserve this. He knows where this is headed, he knows it too well. He’s too perceptive and his seniors are way too obvious.

“Bokuto-san, you can choose not to play.”

“What?! Of course I’ll play! And I’ll win!”

“Bokuto-san you don’t even know what the game is.”

“I’ll win anyway! Let’s go play!”

“Let the games begin then!” Komi shouts.

Akaashi just wants to go home.

“So we have Konoha and Sarukui, Washio and me and the captain and vice captain!” Komi beams, a little too excited and Akaashi is busy preparing his punishments for the next practice. Perhaps he could practice endlessly with him and Bokuto next time, let him receive all of Bokuto’s nasty spikes.

“Ya hear that ‘Kaashi! We’re gonna win!”

“Oh I do believe you’ll win captain.” Konoha smirks.

Konoha and Sarukui were first, standing opposite of each other with each ends of the pocky stick in between their teeth. Bokuto looks at them with excitement, not knowing how the game goes.

“Bokuto watch and learn,” Komi tells him and he nods excitedly.

Bokuto watches intently as Konoha takes big bites of the stick, and the stick is in half in no time. Konoha takes his time to chew and he bites on the stick again, this time inching closer to Sarukui’s lips. There’s a faint blush on Saru’s face as he watches Konoha’s lips gets closer to him. Konoha tilts his head to the side, giving him a proper angle and Akaashi watches as the tip of Bokuto’s ears go red, seeing how close their lips are. Akaashi himself swallows the nervousness because once Saru and Konoha are done, it’s their turn.

Saru was the one to pull away and their stick falls to the floor. Komi picks it up to measure it. “10 centimetres! Damn. And you guys were going well, too.”

Konoha’s nagging at a blushing Saru, telling him that they could have done better if he didn’t pull away. Akaashi guesses that he’s not the only one pining for someone in the team.

“C’mon ace and vice captain, you’re up next!”

As they’re standing in front of each other, Akaashi notices the flush in Bokuto’s face. He’s fidgeting, looking almost uncomfortable and Akaashi frowns.

“Bokuto-san we don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable.”

Bokuto shakes his head furiously. “I do want to do this!” he says, nervousness evident in his voice. “I wanna beat them Akaashi! We’ll beat them right?!”

“We’ll see,” Akaashi replies as bites onto the end his pocky stick, giving Bokuto the chocolate part knowing it’s Bokuto’s favourite. Bokuto bites into it hesitantly, locking eyes with Akaashi as if asking him if it was Akaashi and he gives a faint nod, encouraging him to go on.

He hears Komi counting down and he watches as Bokuto take a big bite, bigger than Konoha’s and they’re left with a quarter of the chocolate part and Akaashi’s stomach is churning in excitement, in nervousness. He watches as Bokuto swallows and he takes another bite, this time slower and more careful as he inches ever so slowly. Akaashi is losing his mind. Bokuto’s lips is so _so_ close and he can feel his breath on his upper lip and he almost drops the biscuit when he watches Bokuto angle his head, copying Konoha’s actions.

Akaashi’s not in the right head space. Bokuto is inching closer, his lips are going to touch his and he’s slowly losing his sanity.

Bokuto looks up to him once, fond and soft and almost intimate. Bokuto has never looked this soft, Akaashi thinks and there’s something in his eyes, something Akaashi’s trying to read. It was as if he’s asking for permission and Akaashi gives him a questioned look. What kind of permission was Bokuto asking at a time like this?

He must be thinking too hard, reading too much into that one single look because without him realizing, Bokuto had landed his lips on his. Bokuto is kissing him.

Akaashi’s eyes widen in surprise.

Bokuto is kissing him!

The elder pulls away, keeping their distance close still. And then his own eyes widen in realization and the pocky stick falls from his gaping mouth.

“Akaashi! I’m so sorry! You were just too pretty and your lips were so pretty and I’ve wanted to kissed you for so long and it looked like you were allowing me to-”

  
Akaashi shuts him up with a kiss, pulling him in by his shoulders and Akaashi has so many thoughts running in his head but for this time, he just wants to relish in the feeling of Bokuto’s lips on his. He tasted like energy drinks and chocolate flavoured pocky and Akaashi kisses him harder when he feels him kissing back and holds him by the waist. By the time they pull away, the rest of his team turns their back on them and Bokuto lets out a loud laugh.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, you know?” Bokuto whispers, giving him another peck on the lips.

“What stopped you?”

“Fear, anxiety, losing you as a friend, overthinking-”

“Okay Bokuto-san, shut up.”

“Why don’t you shut me up with another kiss, Akaashi?”

And so Akaashi did.

He mentally thanked Sarukui, Komi and Konoha.


End file.
